Angel
by The Fruity One
Summary: Ever wondered what Snape's side of the story is? Follow Snape in this all new HP adventure. Why does the DADA Prof. annoy him? Why does he have nightmares? Where does Harry come in to this? A comedy,drama,romance,adventure,mystery! Well Written!
1. Haunting Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything relating to it. I do however own any characters you have not heard of before in the books.

**A/N: **

**Hello everybody. **

**This is the Fruity One, with its friendly fanfiction.**

**I'm pretty new to this whole thing, but I love to write stories.**

**It is very good practice for English. **

**I hope you enjoy this. **

**I really like Snape, he's my fav character. **

**I thought it might be nice for a change to see things through Snape's eyes. We all saw how traumatic Snape's life was in the fifth book, so maybe we should cut the guy some slack.**

**Oh yeah, just make sure you keep reading this story. It gets really funny.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Haunting Memories**

**---**

_Severus Snape's eyes gazed at the tall hourglasses. They contained precious jewels, that glittered as they stood proudly in the Entrance Hall. Each hourglass depicted the number of house points each house was allocated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To his pleasure Slytherin, his own house, was winning, but only by ten points. _

_He brushed back his seventeen-year-old lanky hair, and permitted himself a smirk. It was interrupted by a hushed whisper. Snape ducked under a staircase. He watched with curiosity as the whispers grew louder. They seemed move towards Gryffindor's hourglass. _

_He was baffled. There were voices, but no-bodies. _

_All of a sudden four boys appeared out of nowhere, a mysterious cloak dropping at their feet._

_It was the four Gryffindor troublemakers, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James brought out his wand and tapped Gryffindor's hourglass. New sparkling gems fell, adding house points._

"_Prongs, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Peter, addressing James with his nickname._

"_Of course! We lost all those points unfairly in Potions today. Let's just say, I'm giving Gryffindor a little Christmas present before we leave for the holidays," reasoned James._

_They turned to leave, grasping the cloak, but what Snape had just witnessed was too unfair to be permitted. He leapt from hiding place and pounced on James. _

_With one simple swipe, James threw Snape crashing to the floor, his nose bleeding. He stood up abruptly, revealing his wand._

"_I warning you Potter, take back those points!" he threatened, hands shaking._

"_Shut up Snivellus!" barked Sirius, "You Prat! 'Too much noise, and you will wake up the whole school! Do you _want_ detention?"_

"_It would be worth it!" snarled Snape._

_Before Snape could react, Remus reached out with his wand and cursed him with the Locomotor Mortis. _

_Snape writhed around on the floor, his arms and legs locked at his sides._

"_Now, just to be sure the little rat doesn't squeak…" smirked James._

"_FLIPENDO!" all four of them hit him with a powerful spell._

_Snape was slammed against the marble walls. He could not think. His head whirled. He could just see the four towering silhouettes standing over him sneering. He was done for. _

_With that submissive thought, the doors of the hall swung opened, snowy drafts pouring in. _

_The doors revealed a mysterious figure, its white cloak camouflaging with the snow. A deep hood covered its head, revealing only a protruding, delicate chin and beautiful lips. _

_It looked like a girl. _

_She appeared to be of the same age as them, only it was hard to see under the body-concealing cloak. She promptly turned to close the doors, restoring warmth. _

_The light clunking of her boots echoed across the now stunned and silent hall. She crossed to meet the gawking crowd of five. She approached Snape, permitted by the parting attackers. Snape was trembling, barley managing to remain conscious. She walked right up to him, allowing him to see under her hood for a split second. Two curious cat-like eyes, studied his wounds. _

_Without a word she quickly turned to the cowering foursome, wand drawn. She uttered words Snape was too ill to hear, and waved her wand at the unfortunate group. Magically their pants dropped, revealing interesting boxers. They looked down at their boxers and screamed, desperately pulling them up. They fell down again. _

_They turned and bolted up the stairs, straining to hold up their garments. _

_Snapes's vision became a blur. He fainted. When he stirred he realised he was back in his common room, and the hooded figure was leaning over him uttering healing spells and counter-curses. He was too drained to move but she helped him up with a firm grip. He wanted to thank her, but he could hardly speak. He wondered who she was, and what she was doing here._

"_Angel" was all he could mumble in gratitude as she turned to leave._

"_Be careful," the distant voice from under the hood warned. _

_With that she was gone. Her voice echoed and repeated over and over. He was falling into darkness, he begged her not to leave him like this, desperately calling out her name. "Angel, Angel, ANGEL!"_

With a jolt, the present Snape snapped out of his dream, and threw back the covers. He could feel the pouring of cold sweat down his face and back. He stood up with a shudder and paced his room in his quarters at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

What caused that nightmare? He shook his head allowing his hair to fall in his face. It then hit him once more. Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, had told him last night that he could not be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and must still remain as the Potions Master.

"Severus, I have told you _every_ year you've applied for this position. It is too risky. If Voldermort found out that you were developing powerful Aurors, he would kill you." The memory of Dumbledore's haunting voice nastily repeated itself for the hundredth time.

It must have been this that caused him to recall upon unpleasant memories.

Potter. That arrogant little sneak. Gryffindors will pay for their cheating and cheek, even if it meant Snape seeking revenge against James' worthless son, Harry Potter.

He looked at a clock, it was 4 am.

He put on his dressing robe and left his bedroom for his small drawing room. His favourite chair welcomed him to sit by the fire, to escape the nasty chill of the dungeons. As he approached its front, he leapt back in shock.

"Hello!" said a cheery voice. Someone was sitting in his chair.

* * *

**A/N well, that's it for now. Yes, I know it may be short, but I have little time, nor patience for super long chapters. I hope you like it. Regarding using my ideas, I don't mind if I inspire you, but I would appreciate it if you don't copy my idea exactly. I get really annoyed at this, and I see it in fan fictions all the time. They are usually minor things such as settings. If you do have a story similar to mine, and you wrote it before me, I'm real sorry. It must be coincidental, as I haven't seen any fics like mine before.**

**Take care. Please review.**

**All hail the Fruity One!**

**The Fruity One.**


	2. A Mysterious Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything relating to it. I do however own any characters you have not heard of before in the books.

**A/N **

**Hello I'm back again. Yes I know this chapter was put up real quick. That because I have written 1-4 in one big hit. I have been scrutinising wether to post this for ages now. I was worried about people copying me. **

**Then I figured that:**

**who would want to copy me?**

**I don't even own Harry Potter so what does it matter?**

**Oh well, to make me sleep better at night, a posted this. I hope you like it so far.**

* * *

**2. Mysterious Visitor.**

**---**

Snape cautiously reapproached the occupied chair, his wand drawn.

"No need for that professor," laughed the voice, waving the wand out of its face. Pale blonde hair was entwined in the figures fingers, which were encased in tight, leather riding gloves. The remainder of it spilled upon its lap.

"May I help you?" Snape asked curtly, as the woman casually crossed her legs sporting her sheer white stockings and cream and red boots.

"No, not really. 'Thought I could help you!" she smiled, grey eyes twinkling. Her young face gave an innocent and curious look at Snape's arm.

"'Your breakfast Professor?" she asked with a mellow voice indicating a rat scurrying up his arm. Snape hastily shook his arm with disgust.

The mysterious female laughed.

"No need to fret, it's only a fake!" as she exclaimed this the rat disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

Snape easily maintained his serious face as he arched an eyebrow. How did this crazy woman get here?

Her face fell as she noticed his failure to see the humour in a fake rat.

"' Thought you might want some cheering up, with the nightmare and all," she justified.

Snape snapped out of his serious state. "_What!_"

"Your nightmare," repeated the woman, "you know, the one with the angel in it. 'Sounded like you really needed her. 'Kept screaming out to her!"

Snape pretended no to hear. Who was this woman? Who would have the insolence to sneak into his quarters, sit in his chair and ponder on his nightmares?

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh I see! We have a proud one here," she said to a pretend audience. "Too tough for nightmares 'eh?"

She rose from the chair, pastel robes fluttering over her silver dress.

"'Name's Revesberry, Professor Revesberry," she said offering her hand, "but you may call me Jane."

Snape stood in confusion, staring at the hand. She nodded and curtseyed, as if he just kissed it.

"Oh, such a gentleman," she flushed sarcastically.

She turned for the portrait exit, leading to the dungeons.

"'Any more nightmares, I'll be here. 'Can hear you, you know," she added, "I'm only opposite the dungeons, in the Defence Against the Dark Arts quarters. See you at breakfast in five hours. I've got a lesson to plan"

Snape continued to stare as the painting slid to its normal position with a click. How could she hear? These dungeons were practically soundproof. He sat in his chair to ponder until morning. She was a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? She hardly seemed the type.

Snape strode past empty tables of an abandoned hall as he went for breakfast. In a few days, this hall would be filled with the laughter and noisy chatter of the students. As he approached the teacher's table, Dumbledore greeted him with a beaming smile.

"Ah, Severus. I am glad to see that you are awake. May I introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jane Revesberry?" he said indicating to Jane.

"Thankyou Headmaster, but I have already had the pleasure of meeting Professor Revesberry."

"Please, Severus, call me Jane, I grow tired of formalities." Jane groaned. Her hair was now tied back in a long plait as she delicately ate her bacon and eggs with a knife and fork like and expert.

"Well, I thought you two would get along well, so I changed the seating arrangements so you two may talk," he said obviously pleased with himself. "I trust that you do not have a problem showing Miss Jane around before school starts this week. Our newest member of staff should soon know all the ropes. I do not want any excuses for losing yet another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher as we have unfortunately done so before."

Snape nodded wistfully and sat awkwardly between Jane and Professor Flitwick, who were deep in conversation about charms. Flitwick seemed enchanted by how Jane's face formed words with such grace. It appeared that all of the teachers seemed captivated by her mystique. It amazed Snape that in the period of one hour, all the teachers were addressing her as if they were age-old friends. She had people skills. Snape hated that.

"…Yes Professor, I have heard of Curtis Zepher's latest charm book. I myself have been developing my own charms, for my class. 'Never taught before. 'Dumbledore just contacted me at my house, asking me if I wanted the job. 'Hadn't seen him since my old school days at Hogwarts. Lovely surprise it was," she babbled.

Snape, bored of toying with his bacon, decided to give this annoyance of a woman a bit of a challenge. He discretely lowered his utensils and poised himself as if he was asking an earnest question

"Ah, Professor, you're about the same age as me, right?" he drawled casually.

"Why yes, but please, just call me Jane."

"Well, why haven't I ever seen you before?" asked Snape, ignoring Jane's request, "Surely you would have been in my year? What house were you in?"

"Oh Severus," she said evasively, "there are many different ways of being educated at Hogwarts."

With that she dropped that part of the conversation with Snape entirely.

She turned to continue on her conversation with Flitwick: "I was muggle born, no-body believed I would be a fantastic wizard –except for Dumbledore- proved them all dead wrong I did. Dumbledore's pride and joy, next to Mr James Potter anyway."

Snape flinched at this. How did she know him?

"…Arrogant fellow he was. 'Saw him. 'Never met him though. 'Class arrangements. 'Noticed he gave some a rough time," she continued, staring pointedly at Snape for her final sentences, "shame ol' Voldie got to him and that lovely wife of his."

Flitwick and Snape cringed at the casual use of You-Know-Who's name. Snape couldn't believe it! This woman had more insolence than he had anticipated.

"'Heard their son, Harry, is here. 'That true?" she asked Snape and Flitwick.

"Unfortunately yes," snapped Snape.

"'Heard he's a real dramatic flop from the newspapers. 'Course I don't believe them. 'Never judge a person before I meet them. 'Sure he's a real nice fellow!" she smiled.

"You could say that you are getting your hopes up. The boy isn't melodramatic, but has a habit of playing the hero."

Flitwick was looking at the two of them in awe as their back-handed comments became intensely more insulting.

"Oh I would imagine. Bitter grudges _do_ run deep." This rang out, and it became apparent to Snape that she was intending the comment to not only apply to Harry.

A silent tension remained between the two.

"Toast anyone?" offered Professor McGonagall, bringing the Warriors of the Mouths' attention to the fact that the whole table had been listening intently to their battle.

Snape suddenly rose from his seat flushing. He stiffly went to leave, reminding Jane to meet him by the staircase in the Entrance Hall in an hour. Before he left Jane got the last word by winking and discretely saying: "With regards to Angel."

Bewildered, Snape froze with his back to them, then stalked away in fury. Why was he constantly cursed with annoyance?

* * *

**A/N: Well my little ones, how was that? This woman is becoming more and more weirder. (not to mention terribly cruel.) Did you like it? Whether you did or didn't please, please, please review. I would feel very happy if you did, because I will have to resort to reviewing myself, and that would be lame.**


	3. Tour or Tourture

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything relating to it. I do however own any characters you have not heard of before in the books.

**A/N: **

**Hello again.**

**Liking this so far? I sure hope so because I HATE wasting my time. **

**What will happen on Snape's tour? Find out by reading!**

* * *

**3. Tour or Torture?**

**---**

An hour quickly passed for Snape as he brooded by his fireplace, thinking of every possible way Miss Jane could attack him. He inspected his reflection in a mirror.

Shaking his head in disgust at his worries, he left the dungeons, and waited by the polished, welcoming stairs.

He could not let this baffling buffoon get to him. If anything he believed that _he _would get the last laugh.

He decided that he would not provoke any arguments. That would leave him into another embarrassing situation. He impatiently drummed his fingers as he leaned against a banister.

Five minutes later, the Great Hall doors swung open, revealing Jane.

The highly ornate doors framed a perfect image of her radiance. As she left the hall, she called back farewells to the other teachers. Had she been talking to the others the whole time? She unblinkingly marched up to the stunned Snape. Her eyes contained hints of amusement.

"Cooled off, now you've conversed with precious Angel?" she teased.

Snape ignored her and trudged up the moving stairs. It was going to be a long day.

Snape showed the unintimidated Jane all the rooms in the castle, throwing facts and information at her mindlessly, hoping it was too much for her thick skull to handle. He ignored all of her questions, despite the fact that by the end she was yelling in his ear to gain his attention.

When he took her around the grounds he said nothing. He didn't even look at her, in case she thought of something else provoking to say. They stopped at the lake, where the tour ended. Snape halted and sourly muttered, "fin" to indicate this was the end of the road.

Jane didn't move. Neither did Snape. For the second time today there was an intense silence between them. Jane broke it with a probing question.

"'Something bothering you Severus?"

Snape couldn't maintain his silence anymore.

"Nothing that is your business, Professor," he lied.

"Oh, then why aren't you talking to me?" she asked, eyes becoming narrow.

"Who said I wasn't, Professor?" he answered briskly, sneering when he came to 'Professor'

"Stop calling me that. Call me Jane," she said quietly.

"Well _Jane,_ nothing about me concerns the likes of you, so knock it off!" he snapped.

"Ohh… has ickle baby Sevikins spat out his dummy?" cried Jane mockingly in a babyish voice.

"Is it just me, or are you a book of sarcasm transfigured into the likeness of a beautiful woman who-" he stopped suddenly in realisation of what he had just said. He cursed himself. He had just _complimented _her.

"Oooh… so we _are _a gentleman after all," she smiled, "beautiful eh? Well Severus, I never knew you had it in you. 'Never thought you were the type to recognise beauty when you saw it." She ruffled her hair and falsely fluttered her eyelashes.

Snape twitched. This was becoming too much. First she embarrasses him at breakfast, and now she was feeding off his remarks.

"I would compliment you in return, but you probably will take it thinking it was some form of sarcastic remark," she blubbered with false sensitivity.

That was the last straw. Anger and hatred flowed through his body as he seized her by the collar of her cloak. With that he yelled and screamed at her every curse and pain he had ever felt, until his throat became hoarse. Her face seemed unaffected, if not _pleased_. He yelled some more even closer so she could receive what he was saying through that thick skull of hers.

He yelled about how much he hated his childhood; how he hated being enslaved by Voldermort; how he hated not being able to teach what he wished and how he hated her annoying, insignificant, little being.

He was so mad he was practically nose-to-nose with her. Her face seemed unmoved. She asked if he was done yet.

He glared at her, out of comments and breath to scream. She was so aggravating, all he could do was continue to stare and pant with exhaustion from yelling.

All he had left to say in a pathetic, loathing voice, "I _hate_ you."

He couldn't believe it. In the short time span of two minutes, he had just poured his whole heart out to a person he had only known for a day, yet he already hated.

"Good Lord! Pull yourself together man. Have you ever heard of muggle anger management?" she asked, still nose to nose with him, "now that it appears you are done screaming like a little girl, I think I will take my leave."

Snape blinked, then realised she had just insulted him. Again. He began to growl like a mad dog, his upper lip curling.

"I would stop that if I were you, or you will bring about yet another embarrassing situation upon us. 'No doubt the whole staff will come running now they've heard a poor soul scream bloody murder. Anyone would think you _hated_ me. Of course you don't, you just needed a little cry time, and I was the victim," she smirked. "I think if anything will shut you up this will. A treat for…lady Snape." She grinned and kissed him full on the mouth.

Snape's expression went blank, as he stuttered confused babble.

"'Bet that was a first," she said imitating his previous arched-eyebrow expression and a demon-like grin. "Good luck soldier."

She left with a large stride, leaving Snape still standing there watching his reflection in utter confusion.

_Did _she just - _could_ she have just – _but_ she just – and she just. Him. Severus Snape. The lanky outcast no one ever liked. A pretty thing like that wasted a perfectly good kiss. On him. Was that to confuse him?

He started. _Damn._ She had gotten the last laugh.

He could imagine her now, proudly strutting around, because she was sending the all-powerful Snape into madness.

With haste he turned and snuck into the castle via a secret passageway to avoid his fellow workers.

He could still taste her on his lips. It was… calming.

Then he stopped in realisation how horrible that would have been for her. Snape had never been kissed before. Why did she go to all that trouble to annoy him?

He shook his head for the third time today. No. No one must find out about this. He doubted Jane would say anything any time soon. It will be a secret.

_Why should it?_ A voice asked him in the back of his mind. He answered himself with determination.

They all might take it the wrong way. They might think that they were a …

Snape stopped again.

So what if they were a couple?

Then he realised what he was saying and threw that thought out. Why would he ever love someone so annoying, thick and stupid and beautiful… That last thought echoed though his mind. He corrected himself. And ugly.

With that final decision- to pretend the whole thing never happened- Snape marched to his quarters to brew some potions for his upcoming class. Though he would deny it, if anyone was there to see him, they would say there was a skip in his step.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh… that WAS interesting wasn't it? **

**Can you imagine kissing Snape? It irks me… just a tad. **

**Why did I write it? Because, it is the ultimate annoyance for ickle Snapekins. **

**As you can see, I didn't write the details.**

**I may be a romance writer, but there is a fine line between love stories and detail porn-like stories.**

**I really hate the latter. But what's this Snape actually thinking about the kiss? Is love in the air? **

**What does Jane have in store for poor Snape next?**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Just keep reading… a mystery is about to come into play…**

ALL HAIL THE FRUITY ONE!


	4. Absence

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything relating to it. I do however own any characters you have not heard of before in the books.

**A/N: **

**Hello, it is I the one and only The Fruity One! **

**(big round of applause and chanting of "all hail the fruity one") **

**Yes, thankyou, thankyou. **

**I am back and very fruity. **

**Well, things are getting a little tense for Snape. What will happen? What will happen indeed? Read and find out for yourself!**

**Things are about to get a little mysterious…**

* * *

**4. Absence**

**---**

It became an exciting event for the remaining days of the summer holidays. Every teacher, when Jane and Snape were not around, would discuss who had the upper end of the mealtime snide contest. Every single mealtime Snape or Jane could were not accessible to talk to, as they were too busy insulting and counter-insulting each other in a backhanded manner.

Other than at this time, Snape avoided Jane and the others completely, locking himself in his quarters. Even on the way to the Great Hall, Snape would avoid everyone by coming later than his usual punctual self would.

Everyone sensed this new found tension and decided to do what he or she always did when Snape was in a bad mood. They minded their own business.

It was the morning before the day school began that Jane didn't appear for breakfast.

This seemed to worry all the staff as they pondered to themselves about her where-abouts. The silence seemed peaceful, yet unnatural.

It was finally broken when Dumbledore brushed crumbs from his beard and made a remark on how quiet it was for a change without the bickering.

Snape grunted a 'good riddance' lying through his teeth. Jane's absence bitterly disappointed him. He had spent an hour the previous night practicing comebacks.

Hagrid expressed aloud everyone's concern for Jane's health. No one offered to check on her in her quarters as they were all too embarrassed to confront her. Snape was far from volunteering. It was decided that if she were missing for tomorrow's breakfast, they would approach her.

Everyone moved sluggishly, preparing for their classes, all hoping that Jane would appear with her usual cheery hello. Unfortunately, this never occurred.

Even the ghosts looked miserable. Peeves the Poltergeist, who had taken a liking to Miss Jane, moped grievously like he was suffering from separation anxiety.

Snape gained the courage to walk the school grounds, enjoying his moments of freedom. Not one of the other professors met his eyes, and quickly found other or more important things to do.

No one wanted to confront Snape when he was in a bad mood.

He ambled about as he waited for potions to brew, half hoping he may find the sudden glint of pale hair. He felt disappointed that his entertainment had gone into hiding.

That evening his sleep became fitful.

In-between the solid sleep time of fifteen minutes, he would wake- his head spinning, and his thoughts array.

Was it guilt?

Snape sighed with exhaustion.

He threw himself deeper into his pillow and tried to block out any thoughts that happened to come meandering by. Eventually Snape's eyes became heavy, and his mind began to ignore the abusive thoughts. He dreamed…

_He was alone in Hogwart's library, back when he attended the school. _

_The usual bustling noise and the scratching of quills on parchment had disappeared. Enjoying the solitude, he flicked through the pages of an ancient book, as he tried the find the right warding charm he had been told to research for Defence Against the Dark Arts. _

_He looked out the window. It was dark- after seven. _

_He returned to his book and searched in vain for the spell. He resigned by putting his head in his hands. _

"_Why don't you try there?" asked a voice Snape didn't recognise._

_Sure enough where a finger was pointing, the spell and its information was written plain enough in front of his face. He turned to follow meet his helper. He realised that the figure was under a deep white hood…_

"_Angel?" he asked._

_Angel drew back in confusion. Even from under her hood, Snape could tell that she was giving him a strange look. He tried again, "is your name Angel?" _

_He could not see how this would help, as the woman obviously did not understand what he was talking about. He reattempted by rephrasing the question, "were you the one who helped me before?" _

_The cloak figure paused then slowly nodded. _

_Snape's younger version opened his mouth to thank her, but as soon as she had nodded she had disappeared. _

_The room began to spin and books began to swoop over his head . He felt himself grow and become his present self. _

_Towering over him were the enormous bodies of his fellow teachers. They were sneering and laughing. Snape stood up to defend himself but found that he was as big as one of their fingers. _

_They lunged for him. _

_Paralysed by fear, all Snape could do was cower and cringe. He whispered for Angel to come back and help him. _

_Why would she? She didn't even see it as her name. _

But it is the only name you have for her, _a voice said in his head_.

_He couldn't control himself, as the professors were inches away from seizing him. He screamed for Angel like a maniac._

He shot out of bed faster than a Firebolt broomstick.

Lying with his back against the cold walls of his room, he steadied his breathing.

As he looked at the ceiling, he pondered over the vision-like dream he had just witnessed. Why had he been so cowardly? He looked at his hands as they trembled violently. He slowly tried to stand up, propping himself against the wall.

Why hadn't Angel come? Was that even her name? He slowly edged for the door to his room of refuge.

He made for his chair but suddenly stopped. Yet again, Jane was sitting in his chair with a curious look on her face.

"Again?" she needlessly asked.

He nodded, bewildered that she had appeared in his chair again. He conjured up another chair for him to sit on. There was no point in him waiting for her to move.

He stared at the flames of his fireplace, trying to ignore the goddess of madness. His hands tightly clenched the arms of the chair. He peered from the corner of his eye, to see that Jane was staring at him.

"Worse?" she finally asked.

He shrugged pathetically, trying not to look at her judging face.

"She doesn't know her own name," he rasped, more to himself than Jane, "her name isn't Angel."

No matter how insignificant or poorer reason for him to be disturbed, Jane seemed to comprehend what he had meant.

'_Angel didn't come. She wasn't Angel._'

Another long silence strung between them as Jane looked contemplative.

"What really is a name Severus?" she asked with thought, "It is merely a form of identification. Our parents name us by who they see us to be, when we are babies. If the case were that everyone could call a person by what they see him or her to be, then we would have more than one name, given by each person. Our hearts reveal who others really are, so if you saw her and instantly thought her name was Angel, because that is what you think she is, then her name really is Angel. It is your true name for her."

Severus stared at her, amazed at the wisdom had passed through her mouth.

After hearing this he felt a little better. What confused him was why he even cared about this stupid Angel girl, and whether she knew who he was. Jane looked into the fire, its orange glow playing on her fair skinned face.

A distant rattle came from outside Snape's quarters, in the depths of the dungeons.

Startled, Jane turned her head to look at the portrait exit, revealing the other side of her face. Down her soft cheek was a long cut, covered with dry blood. This made Snape recoil. Noticing his mortified stare, Jane quickly turned, showing Snape only the unharmed profile of her face.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said bluntly, continuing to become interested in a brick on the wall.

Forgetting about his confusion and fears, Snape rose from his chair and strode up to Jane. He looked at her face, which showed nervousness and evasiveness.

He seized her chin and turned her face so he could see the cut once more. She avoided his gaze with guilt. Just as he had seen before, the cut went from her cheekbone to her neck. Then he saw the blood stains on the shoulder of her robes. They led to the side of her upper arm.

"Professor, _what _is this?" he asked with alarm.

"I said nothing," reassured Jane.

"Let me see your arm," he demanded

"No," she said simply.

"Professor, I said take off your outer robe and show me you arm," he ordered.

She sighed and reluctantly removed her coat-like robe, leaving her in her short sleeved, plain silvery dress.

Her delicate arm was perfect, until it came to a poorly bandaged wound, the gauze falling off; the bandages crooked and the surrounding area smeared with dry blood.

Snape looked at her questioningly. She wouldn't meet his gaze.

So this was why she didn't come out today.

He removed the bandages without her permission, noticing her wince painfully. The bandages revealed a nasty gash, partly healed, yet only fresh.

"You call this nothing!" he exclaimed.

He tutted at the poor treatment of this injury. This was definitely not the work of Madam Pomfrey. He immediately asked why she did not go to see her.

With begging eyes she said she didn't want attract attention to herself. A poor excuse. She said that she did herself, and could handle it.

"That I highly doubt," he commented.

He turned, and ordered her to remain, as he left through the portrait to get some potions.

He returned in an instant. He thrust a vial of pain-killing potion at her and asked her to drink it. Little did she know there was a blend of sleep draught contained in the substance, and she went out like a light, her lush eyelashes curtaining her eyes.

Thinking of what to do without Madam Pomfrey, he paced in a dark corner. He decided to treat now, ask questions later.

He carefully removed the bloodied bandages and replaced them anew, applying healing potions. He avoided touching the wound with his cruelly rough hands. She still flinched in her sleep. As he tightly bound her arm he watched in wonder as her muscles flexed under her skin. Leaving her to an undisturbed slumber, he retrieved one of his robes from his wardrobe and draped it over her

shoulders, noticing how it darkly contrasted with her paleness. He tried retiring to sleep in the comfort of his bed.

He couldn't sleep. Not now knowing what nightmares could await him. He sat up staring at the age-old stained cobblestone walls. Miserably he sat awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Interesting isn't it? Indeed who is this Angel? How did Jane get injured? What will Snape do? Why do we care?**

**Things are about to get interesting (not to mention interesting.)**

**Review!**

**ALL HAIL THE FRUITY ONE!**


	5. Serpent Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything relating to it. I do however own any characters you have not heard of before in the books.

**A/N: **

**Sorry about the long wait. I spent ages planning out my chapters so I know what's happening, believe me kiddies there will be some BIG twists in this story! You won't notice now, but by the end you will. Oooooh… I'm so excited!**

**You can't imagine how long it takes me to type up these chapters. Why can't they invent things that read your handwriting then publish them?**

**You will now notice that there is a more sophisticated and mature tone in the story. That's what fine-tuning does to ya!**

**Enough jibbering! On with the show!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5- SERPENT FEARS**

**---**

Exhausted, Snape watched the hands of the clock in the corner of his bedroom. It had been four hours since he had met Jane in his own living room, and time seemed to be dragging on.

Normally Snape would go into his office and read when he couldn't sleep. This time it was different. Every time he thought of passing through the living room, the images of the wounded Jane would freshen in his mind. For some unknown reason he felt as if her accident had been his fault- what ever it was.

Nine O'clock.

Relieved to escape the eeriness of his cold room, Snape wearily raised himself and forced on his robes.

Dragging his feet, he cautiously swept into the living room, to be met by the silent hissing of a dieing fire, and the whispering breath of sleeping Jane.

She lay slumped in his armchair, hair messily slung over her tipping head. Her eyes were scored with blackness. Fever bound them shut. She suddenly turned, shuddering in her induced sleep. Snape's black robes had fallen off her injured arm, presenting her surprisingly clean silvery dress. It also revealed her wound, which now was portraying an unhealthy green tinge. Poisoned.

Shaking his head with relentless pity over the dishevelled former enemy, he decided to leave her sleeping. He would have to gain access to more bandages, after breakfast. Re-draping the borrowed robe over her, he swiftly left the room, his robes billowing.

As he swung the doors to the Great Hall open, he heard his own footsteps echo in a sudden silence.

Frozen in place, the teachers stared at him. Clearly, judging by their guilty expressions, they had been talking about him.

His lips curled with distaste.

As he met them at the table they broke from their trance, noticing how suspicious they must appear. As Snape sunk into his seat, and quietly spread himself some toast, he could feel the corners of their eyes observing him with curiosity. Strange.

"Erm… so… has anyone seen Jane?" blurted out Flitwick with a squeak.

No one turned to look at the pint-sized man, clearly all wondering the same thing.

"Shall I check her quarters?" offered Professor Sinstra smoothly.

Snape's head began to pound a record speed.

He had forgotten about the finalisation made on the morrow of yesterday.

What could he do? He knew that if they went looking for her, they would find her, injured, in his living room. How would that look to an ignorant stranger?

Squinting his eyes in concentration, and planning an excuse, Snape looked around in panic. Gripping the table with his hands, he snarled. Whether he liked it or not they were going to find out.

His jaw slackened from its compulsive clenching to allow him to speak. He was interrupted surprisingly when he opened his mouth to respond.

It was the doors that swung open and slammed that interrupted the inevitable.

All eyes left Snape and moved to the door. There, was the silhouette of the ever-familiar Jane.

Snape's eyes never moved, as he forced them forwards in mock surprise, but he could tell that all were gawking. Her empty steps rang through the hall, followed by a distinct thump.

Jane appeared somewhat different. Still wearing the borrowed black robe, her right arm clung tightly to a staff.

Unsure of where the staff had come from Snape assumed that she had used it to reach his quarters. Tall and pewter in colour, emblazoned upon it was intaglio of a winding snake, and the fierce head of a griffin. On the very top though, was a crystal dove.

Along with the coat, it caused Jane to appear darker than her usual light personality. Her sweeping hair fell over her right side, cleverly disguising the long cut which engraved itself upon her cheek. As she approached them with a smile, Snape could see under the long robe a slight limp.

"Ah, Miss Jane, Welcome back! In one piece I see. I must say you did have us all oh-so worried," smiled Dumbledore, arms open with joy.

The fellow staff seemed somewhat relieved as well, and had quite forgotten their usual attentive and anticipating stare which was unleashed whenever Snape and Jane sat next to one another during mealtimes. Jane clumsily dropped in her seat and grimaced at Snape.

"I really need to remember to ask what I'm drinking before it is offered to me," she said, shaking her head.

……………………………………………….

It was dark, and the familiar excited chatter of school children filled the Great Hall, as all filed in to their usual seats at their house tables.

Snape caught snatches of conversation on what thrilling and exciting adventures had met the students during their summer holidays.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably when he caught the ever watchful and attentive stare of one Sila Green. Miss Green was an intelligent and thoughtful student, and a member of his house, Slytherin. Being in the sixth year, however Snape was reminded about her six years of torture, as Miss Green was VERY inquisitive and had a passion for spreading mayhem- on him.

The talking died as Professor McGonagall strode into the room, followed by the awe-struck and wide-eyed first years.

It had always amused Snape how frightened the first years always looked. Especially when they saw the patched and ageing Sorting Hat.

Losing concentration when the hat began to sing its out-of-tune and raving song, he set his gaze upon some of his Slytherin keep. He could see Draco Malfoy, more pale than usual- most likely due to the fact that his father was just put in Azkaban prison. Seated at either side of him where his –to Snape's amusement- cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Further down the table was Anabella Jones, with Sila Green who's piercing stare still remained unbroken. His studying was cut short as Dumbledore rose graciously to speak.

"Now we are all sorted," he paused to allow his mild pun to sink in, "I believe, a few words are in order before we begin our traditional feast. As you can see we are all now 'Umbrigless'," he paused again to allow some stifled giggles and cheers of joy from rejoicing students who- like the majority- had loathed Professor Umbrige. "I can definitely say that we can all breathe a little easier. However, we must all remember that the set school rules must be followed obediently –minus the ones that our dear school inquisitor had enforced- especially now that, and as you all know, Lord Voldermort has returned," everyone flinched at the use of his name. "It is most important that we all stay together and work in harmony, so we may continue on in a safe manner, while this whole issue is being dealt with. I must ensure you all that you will be safe, under your teachers eyes, but one can never ensure things with a definite faith."

As he finished speaking frightened whispers could be heard breaking out between the students. Dumbledore did not sit down, but continued to speak.

"On a brighter note, we have a replacement for our late Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. We are most fortunate to have among us the brilliant and clever, Professor Revesberry."

All eyes followed the sweeping arm of Dumbledore which pointed out Jane. Instantly all eyes widened. It was after this instant, that all the girls turned away, only slightly interested. It was the boys however, whose gaze continued. Trance like, their eyes never left her, even when food appeared on their tables. They all eyed Snape enviously who unblinkingly glared back. Eventually when they had come to their senses, they turned to eat, still stealing glances at the new, enigmatic teacher.

It was at this moment that Snape realised how alluring Miss Jane was. Eyeing all the keen young men like a hawk he turned to his side, elbow resting on the table, defensively blocking the smitten eyes. He cleared his throat to attract the attention of Jane. Oblivious of the infatuated attention she was receiving from the students, she turned to meet Snape's gaze.

"Yes Severus?"

"I somewhat get the impression that you will fit in well with the students," mused Snape venomously.

Looking up over Snape's blocking arm at the love-sick students, Jane's eyes widened with slight surprise, and turned to Snape once more. An expression of mock realisation dawned upon her face.

"Well, well, well, Severus. There is no need to be jealous now," she drawled smirking, "you've already had YOUR share."

Snape withdrew snarling. "What in Merlin's name do you mean?"

"Oh I don't think you've already forgotten your little nervous breakdown down by the lake and the –err…'landmark in Snape's life' occasion- already," she said slyly enjoying every moment of his discomfort. "You've already had your turn, so why are you being so greedy? 'Not jealous are we?"

Snape voice dropped into a vicious hiss. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I suggest you cease your incoherent babbling."

Snape's hands clenched and unclenched as he tried to maintain his absurd anger.

"If that is what you wish," she said silkily, gliding from her seat and leaving via the teachers exit, to the disappointed looks on the male students' faces.

…………………………………………………………………

Stalking through the corridors of that evening, Snape fingered in his hands the white bloodstained robe which belonged to Jane.

He had found them lying gently over the arm of his chair when he had returned that morning. Now, looking for an excuse to see Jane again, he approached her office- which was connected to her quarters, and her main classroom- to return it. He felt every part of his mind just itching to prove his remarkable wit, if she decided to make any snide remarks.

As he reached the doorway to her classroom, a soft and beautiful melody met his ears. As soon as this washed over him, all his malicious thoughts were flushed away.

Forgetting why he had come, he dreamily followed the musical trail, past the desks, and up the stairs towards the front of the classroom.

As he reached the one of many different entrances to Jane's office, an interesting sight met him. In a corner of the office was a tall black grand piano. Seated next to it was Jane, eyes closed in concentration as her hands worked in co-operation to stroke and pluck the strings of a large, highly ornate harp. It was the source of the aesthetic melody. From her mouth poured a songbird voice as she sang along to the tune wordlessly.

Stunned by this radiant scene, it took Snape some time to turn and notice a dishevelled Hannah Abbot, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room, nursing a fwooper bird.

Lime green in plumage it soundlessly sung along, as a silencing charm had been placed upon it to prevent its song from driving anyone into insanity. Its tall egg- like shape cooed as Hannah stroked it. Hannah's eyes were red, as if she had been crying. She sniffled softly.

It was Jane who first noticed Snape, as she suddenly stopped her performance. Hannah, who had been too distraught and reflective to do the same, started to see his towering form. Eyeing Snape curiously, Jane spoke to Hannah softly from her side of the room.

"Hannah, will you be okay now?"

Hannah managed a nod. Sighing with pity, Jane rose from her seat and approached Hannah. Offering a hand she helped Hannah up. She glanced at Snape.

"Professor, may I be excused for a few moments while I escort Hannah to her Hufflepuff common room?"

Snape did not have to answer. As soon as this question was posed, Jane was escorting Hannah out of the room, still tightly holding her hand, whilst balancing on her staff with the other. Hannah stole one last frightened look Snape's way, as she was ushered out.

Now left alone in the office Snape took the opportunity to look around. More pleasing than his potion stocked office, Jane's office appeared more elegant. In the centre of the room was the usual desk allocated to all teachers. Strewn across it were various lesson plans and opened books. Surrounding most of the walls were tall shelves of various Defence Against the Dark Arts books. As he followed the endless rows of books he came across a glass cabinet. Inside the cabinet he could see a variety of prediction instruments, along with a deep bowl with runes marked along its outside.

It was a pensive.

Familiar with the pensive, as he had only just borrowed Dumbledore's last year, Snape knew that it could store any memories extracted from a person's mind. This one was different. Though made from stone, this pensive was of a yellowish colour, and it was not Dumbledore's.

Curiosity gnawed at the edges of Snape's mind as he saw the misty fog formation whirling in it.

He then recalled how he had felt when Potter had looked at his memories in the pensive last year, without his permission. He had been very displeased.

He started when he heard an angry rattling coming from the bottom cupboard of the cabinet, which he was certain, contained a boggart.

Deciding to move on, Snape strode along to the long couch where Hannah had been seated. The fwooper still sat there, its large eyes gazing up at him, beak clicking with affection.

His hands guided themselves along the grand piano, then over the harp. How Jane managed to create music from the intricate and complicated instruments baffled Snape. As he turned, he saw another door ajar.

Unable to maintain his self-control, Snape found himself walking through the door to Jane's quarters.

She had no living room, but a bathroom and single room with a wardrobe, dressing table, fireplace, armchair and bed.

The wardrobe was opened revealing a whole array of light pastel colours. It was what lay on the dressing table that caught Snape's attention.

Sitting on the bench top, was a crystal dove charm, attached to a silver chain. It illuminated some part of the room, as it reflected the firelight with a rainbow of colour.

Reaching out to touch it, he felt a light hand on his shoulder.

"Can't control yourself when you see pretty lights?"

It was Jane. Ashamed, Snape turned around to meet her gaze.

"Yes, I can."

His reaching arm dropped, as his scowl broadened.

Following Jane outside to her office he found himself following suit as Jane went to sit on her couch. Not looking at Snape, Jane gazed at her instruments, whilst stroking her fwooper.

"Poor Hannah. She has been terribly upset. She didn't get as many OWLs as she had wanted. 'Started to cry as she went to her common room. 'Had to rescue her from embarrassment," she explained in a daze.

Snape, who was seated next to her, frowned. Hannah Abbot had a reputation of overreacting to misfortunes.

"So, my Sevvie friend. What may I do for you?" she asked suddenly turning to face Snape, eyes looking earnestly, "'troubled by dreams again?"

"No," stated Snape indignantly. Realising why he was here again he handed her the bloodied robe, "I came to return this."

She gratefully took the robe and sat it over the arm of her couch.

"I must thank you for helping me. I definitely wasn't expecting your kindness, even your thoughtfulness to knock me cold with a potion," she started earnestly, but ended on a dry note.

They stared at each other for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"I suppose," mumbled Jane slowly, "I should give this back to you." She was indicating Snape's robes he had lent out her, which she was still wearing.

Snape waved his hand with dismissal, "I have a feeling you may need it more than me. I can't hope but notice your fashion choice does not involve that of dark colours."

Laughing softly, Jane nodded in agreement.

Again there was an awkward silence.

"So, has it healed?" Snape asked softly, leaning closer as if concerned someone could overhear them. He could not help himself but ask as the question had been nagging at him all day. Feeling slightly guilty for prying he anxiously waited for her respose.

Jane looked at him, then looked away.

"It will be fine from no on," she whispered.

Unwillingly, Snape rose from his seat, not able to bear being so close to her for any longer. He nodded a farewell and edged away, only to be called back.

"Severus, could you do one favour for me?" she asked quietly as if too afraid to request the favour.

He stared at her for a few moments as she considered how to ask her question, suspense building.

"My-my Sixth Year Defence Against the Dark Arts class… I'm teaching duelling. Could you assist me? The lesson is ten-thirty tomorrow," she stuttered afraid of his reaction.

Mysteriously disappointed, Snape nodded jerkily and left.

He could feel her eyes staring after him. As he descended down the stairs, and reached the centre of the classroom, he stopped.

Once again hear could hear the soft music, this time coming from the piano. He found himself sitting outside the classroom, on the cobblestone floor. He spent the evening being her anonymous audience.

………………………………….

Morning came, and to Snape's relief, no nightmares occurred.

This was partly because Snape had given himself a draught of dreamless sleep.

He was also thankful that he did not have to encounter Jane yet again that evening, as he had enough of seeing her to last him a week.

Deciding to eat breakfast early, he slipped into the Great Hall unnoticed. Unfortunately, Jane had similar ideas, as she was already seated alone with Dumbledore at the staff table.

A few students were awake and eating, their talk slurred and half-witted from remaining fatigue.

Jane and Dumbledore were engaged in a hushed conversation. Jane was sitting upright in a stiff manner, contrasting with Dumbledore's interested expression, an elderly hand propping his head. Flickers of concern could be seen flashing in his eyes. Slipping into his seat, Snape caught hints of their conversation.

"Headmaster, my leave will be missed-"

"My dear, I can only assure you will be covered."

"-but he will surely notice-"

"I will tell you once again, he will never know."

"but-"

"Jane, you and I agreed on this last year. It is a risk you were willing to take."

Dumbledore's eyes met Snape's curious gaze. He abruptly stopped talking, noticing Snape's intrusion.

"We will have this conversation later Miss Jane," he said softly, still piercing into Snape's eyes. Jane followed his gaze turned around to notice Snape. Instantly a jolt of fear and realisation filled her face. This quickly dissolved, as it melded into her usual content smirk. She rose from her seat to sit next to Snape.

"Ah, Severus, 'looking especially Gothic today I see!" she beamed at Snape's flinch of irritation. Her legs neatly crossed, her feet propping her staff.

She brushed her hair from her eye revealing a healed cheek.

Her cloak however, was still that of Snape's.

Her cool liquid eyes shimmered with contentment. Snape enjoyed this brief moment, greedily drinking in this sight, of which for the moment was only his. He involuntarily lifted his utensils, cutting his scrambled egg, and eating, still matching her gaze. Desperate for conversation, he asked the first question that came to mind.

"So Jane," he began casually, "how did you learn to play musical instruments?" –he was going to add 'so well' but thought better of it, recalling the last time he complimented her.

"Oh, that would be my parents- muggles you see- 'both musical teachers. They were great musicians." Her eyes misted over with what appeared to be deep sadness, "unfortunately they passed away over twenty years ago."

Snape recognised that pained look. His mother had died a long time ago. He was seventeen. They said that she had died in an accident, but he knew it was really his father that killed her. Their fights had always been violent, and his father always had the upper hand…

Suddenly a large owl swooped over their heads, breaking Snape's train of thought.

Long roles of parchment dropped into Snape's and Janes hands.

They were the class lists. Snape skimmed to his sixth year NEWT class. Once the students received their OWLs, they were asked to select their subjects. As he read the list, familiar names flashed in his face. Draco Malfoy… other Slytherin Students followed… Sila Green, Anna Jones… his eyes fell on the Griffindors. Thankfully he could not see Neville Long Bottom's name… Hermione Granger…

….and Harry Potter.

Snape's heart skipped a beat.

Harry Potter? How could have he received an 'Outstanding'? His eye scanned to meet Harry's OWL grade.

'Exceeds Expectations.'

That was a grade under what he accepts into his NEWT potion classes. Spluttering angrily over the list, he desperately looked at Dumbledore for an explanation who, from his mildly amused expression, knew exactly what was making Snape so furious.

More students began to fill the hall, as Snape angrily stormed over to Dumbledore. He thrust the list in Dumbledore's face with agitation, and pointed to Harry's name.

"What's this?" he asked darkly.

"Ahh, Mr Potter. I believe he is once again in your class, Severus," Dumbledore explained casually, pretending to be surprised at Snape's reaction.

"But-but he didn't get an 'Outstanding'!"

"Yes, yes, but if you haven't taken care to notice, there are many vacant spaces for your class, and as you know some exceptions must be made," reasoned Dumbledore, studying Snape's glare, "my word is final Severus. Harry alone must beat Voldermort, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't help him."

Snape flinched at You-Know-Who's-Name.

"I expect you put aside all grudges and resentments for the boy, and remember your commitment to the Order of the Phoenix," he gravely concluded.

His last words cruelly slapped Snape in the face as he wordlessly turned on his heel and stalked back to his seat.

Forget? How could he possibly forget?

James Potter, Harry's deceased father, had made Snape's school life torture. They had been enemies. What had made the situation worse was when James had saved him from Lupin in his werewolf form. Hatred poured into Snape as he now glared at Harry Potter, who was currently laughing with his friends.

Harry was a spitting image of James, except for his eyes. Yes, those eyes belonged to his late Mother, Lilly Evans.

Bitterness choked Snape at the thought of forgiveness.

He imagined precious Potter, the popular celebrity.

He has always pictured him, laughing by the Gryffindor common room fire, cruelly making jokes about others, just like his arrogant father.

Yes, arrogance appeared to be an imminent hereditary trait. Detest caused Snape's lips to curl.

"Severus," Jane interrupted softly, appearing to have been waiting for his attention. "'Don't forget. Class, ten-thirty." She graciously swept from her seat and left clutching her staff.

Snape gazed after her.

…………………………………….

Snape dashed through the corridors.

Ill fate had caused Snape to be ten minutes late.

He could feel his long robes billowing from behind him as he sharply turned around in the winding corridors.

His wide strides stopped suddenly, to hear the pouring sound of running feet.

The sound quickly met him as a group of sixth-year students jogged in his direction. As they came closer, her could see that Jane, who was travelling rather fast, even with the burden of her staff, led them.

She was calling their steps in an enthusiastic military fashion, as the teenagers sloppily jogged in unison. As the odd sight finally reached Snape, she ordered them to a halt and commanded to them to stretch.

The sudden stop caused a few to stumble and bump into Jane. Wobbling dangerously on her support, Snape caught her before she fell. She smiled with gratitude before announcing her greetings loudly.

"Ah, Professor, glad to see you. I was starting to wonder if you played chicken!" she indicated with her free arm to the stretching and wheezing red-face youths. "I decided we needed a little exercise! You can't be a good warrior against the Dark Arts without being physically fit!"

All exhausted, only few student heads nodded wearily.

"Well, lets turn around shall we?" beamed Jane, "ABOUT FACE!"

The students drifted around and half-heartedly marched back to the classroom, with Jane in the rear. Snape found himself tripling his pace to keep up with them.

After five minutes, they all finally reached the classroom. Snape and the students silently inhaling all sat down. Snape fell onto a stool in the dark corner of the room, trying not to appear exhausted.

Jane, on the other hand, radiated an invigorated smile over her class. She leant lopsided on the edge of her desk, staff within hands reach. Her hair, slightly windswept, appeared more luscious than ever, as it was now coated with a light layer of sweat.

She brightly asked her students their opinions of the exercise, and much to their open dismay, informed them that it was to be a regular practice. Jane, giving them little time to recover from the shock, began to speak, as she toyed with her wand.

"Now students, the first topic to be covered in this course is duelling," she pointed her wand to the blackboard and on que; a bright pink chalk instantly scrawled the topic's name in a calligraphic, looped fashion.

The gradual rustle of parchment and quills could be heard, but Jane's raised her hands.

"No, we are not doing theory today kiddies," she smiled graciously, "I thought for a first lesson, a practical demonstration was in order!"

Enthusiastic grins wiped out the mutual boredom, as all turned to meet Snape, the students now realising his purpose. Snape glared back. Jane indicated all to rise, as she swept all the desks out of obstruction with a wave of her wand, forming the perfect duelling stage.

"Now," she stated as she began to stride-limply without her staff to the middle of the room, "I believe Professor Lockhart has already taught you –in one way or the other- the basics of duelling, therefore it is fitting to begin at a slightly more advanced level… using simplistic spells."

The youth looked at her in confusion.

"I am referring of course to the use of basic spells to create complex tactics. It has always been found, that the basics are always the most effective, as one can possibly foresee the horror of a bloody defeat due to a panicked mind using an incorrect advanced spell. 'An example? anyone? Does anyone actually rouse themselves to listen to History of Magic classes, as I in my school days never achieved?"

One soul hand rose. Hermione Granger was waving her hand about like mad.

"Miss, if you please, I think you are referring to Christopher the Foolhardy. He was in a duel against an evil wizard and tried to impress the damsel in distress by using a complex spell, which resulted in him confusing the phrases, turning the damsel into a walrus and disintegrating himself into a pile of oil."

"That is correct! Ten points for Gryffindor!" shouted Jane enthusiastically, steadying herself afterwards.

Hermione joined Jane by smiling weakly, but ceased when a sudden shout came from behind her. All turned to see Draco Malfoy dangling by a leg in mid air. Jane's expression was grim.

"You didn't think I would hear that snide comment?" she asked quietly, pointing her wand, as it was the source of Draco's levitation.

He waved about as she used magic to drag him through the air to her face. Looking upside-down, anywhere but at her face, Draco snarled, "I didn't say anything Professor!"

"Oh no?" retorted Jane, "Do you think that Revesberry's a fool? I heard you!"

Everyone looked at each other as the scene unfolded, including Snape, trying to comprehend exactly what it was that Draco had said to make Jane angry.

"Mr Malfoy, I can hear everything said in this classroom, even lip-talk, and I heard what you said to you buddies over there, when Miss Granger so intelligently answered my question," she explained. "Shall I make you repeat this filth to prove it?"

Before Draco could respond he was hit in the face with another spell. His mouth contorted as he spoke gibberish, which Snape realised was, what he had said to Jane, backwards. He stopped. Then with a pained and frightened look on his face said, "Filthy mudblood Granger, bet the fool was her ancestor, for all we know she's probably part troll, with her messed up background."

The whole class gasped at Draco's indignant expression as the spell of replayed speech wore off. Hermione's face became ashen and Snape shot Draco a disapproving frown. Draco was never known to be wise.

"Draco Malfoy, I warn you of this. If you ever to cross the line again with me, you will suffer severe consequences. To all of you, if I ever hear such talk in my presence again, expect my wrath and punishment," she spoke loudly.

With a brisk wave of her wand, Draco returned to his place and fell sharply, scowling darkly.

Forgetting the whole situation, Jane indicated with her eyes for Snape to join her. Sneering at the smirking students, he strode to his allocated position. From the corner of his eyes he could see Draco silently egging him on, most likely hoping Snape would avenge him.

"Ready?" asked Jane with anticipation.

Snape nodded, as he marched to meet Jane at the centre, he was reminder vaguely of four years ago, when he duelled Professor Lockhart.

This time was different. This time, Snape felt a deep urge to prove himself.

As he jerkily bowed, Jane curtseyed like a swan sweeping across the surface water. They turned on their heels, passing back once more, parallel to glittering eyes. His heart hammering, he formed a stance. His left arm warily positioned itself over his head, and his wand arm was outstretched at the ready. Jane fumbled with her wand as she stood up normally, her arms forming a cross.

"On three," breathed Jane loudly, "one, two…THREE!"

Snape didn't have to think, he shouted the first spell that came to mind.

"EXPELLERAMIS!"

Jane stumbled backwards, wincing on her injured leg. Her wand soared across towards Snape but landed behind him with an unusual clatter. Jane stood up with some difficulty, fiddling with her sleeve of her cloak. No sign of fear met her features.

"Very good Professor!" she laughed, "however you have failed to notice that I can do… WANDLESS MAGIC!"

She said her last two words with a dramatic tone. The students gasped once more, but Snape raised an eyebrow and snorted with indignation.

Wandless magic? There is no such thing! Jane, however appeared very convincing, and doubt crept into Snape's mind. Jane dramatically raised her hands.

"REVEALO CONTEMPRO SNAPE'S UNDERWEAR!"

A loud crack sounded from behind Snape, causing him to turn around for a mere second.

A moment was all that was needed for laughter to erupt throughout the classroom.

Turning back around in confusion, his stomach lurched with horror at the sight that met his eyes.

Held between Jane's fingers was a very delicate and lacy piece of lingerie.

It then occurred to Snape that his underwear was supposed to be of what was held in Jane's hand. He felt his face flush red.

"Now, now children, settle down, settle down," calmed Jane, "are we over the shock now? Good, now obviously these are not really Professor Snape's," she waved the panties around in a ludicrous fashion, "so can anyone tell me what I just did?"

All hands went up, until Jane reassured them that she did not just uncover the ultimate piece of gossip of the century. After this, only Harry Potter's timid hand remained partly raised.

"Professor, you conjured the underwear," he explained.

"May I interject that this is impossible!" fumed Snape.

"Yes Mr Potter! That is absolutely correct!" Jane appeared to have ignored Snape, to his growing irritation. "And how, ingenious Mr Potter, did I do this?"

Harry blushed vividly at the compliment, "Miss, when Professor Snape used the disarming spell, he didn't deprive you of your real wand. I saw another up you sleeve. You used your arms to wave your wand, and conjure the underwear non-verbally."

Everyone silenced at this amazingly brilliant theory, which was confirmed by Jane's nod. Another ten points were added to Gryffindor.

Snape snarled. He had been tricked the whole time?

Jane must have allowed him to attack first. Snape was certain, on the other hand, that he had seen her wand fly across the room. He swivelled to the position where the 'wand' had landed. Neville Longbottom, was already picking it up. It suddenly transformed into a candy cane, then a rubber chicken to his surprise.

"Joke wand," explained Jane, eyes smiling.

Realising that his fears had been confirmed he glared.

"The technique you just saw," explained Jane to her class, "was called bluffing. Of course no one can do wandless magic. It is impossible. If you are a skilled actor, convincing your opponent of a lie may be the technique for you. Another one I used was plain embarrassment. It can cause the opponent to back out of a second challenge in fear of his fellow peers' judgement. Shall we have another round Snape?"

Snape frowned then submissively nodded. He would defeat her this time. The students appeared so thrilled that their eyes were watering with excitement.

They repeated the starting ritual, Snape becoming more impatient by the second. He whipped his wand over his head, whilst Jane resumed her usual position.

"One, two…three!"

A spell shot out of Jane's wand.

"_Tangellatera!_"

Suddenly Snape felt himself moving. He uncontrollably began to dance, his feet manoeuvring themselves in a professional fashion. Ignoring the laughter Snape bellowed the counter curse on himself, letting out a sigh of relief. Only pausing for a second his spell lunged at the giggling and unaware Jane.

"SAHARI SERPENT SIGHD!"

Jane stopped laughing as the snake-like beam writhed its way towards her. Fear crept into her eyes. Paralysed by the mere sight of it, a definite twitch crossed her mouth.

Something under her cloak glowed for a second, then fizzled out. All the students had ceased their hysteria and turned to look at Jane. At her desk the staff trembled angrily and shot into her hands, preventing her from falling over, but causing the nearby students to leap out of the way.

Seeing her reaction with some curiosity, Snape extinguished the spell.

"Afraid of snakes?" he asked quietly.

She hesitated then nodded.

The bell sounded, and the students all reluctantly left at Jane's permission and insistence, nosily babbling about the riveting lesson. Satisfied that he had won that round, Snape left with a triumphant smile. Jane swept into her office and slammed the door.

Something forced its way up Snape's throat as he walked down the corridor, as he thought about the look on her face. Was it guilt? Along the walls sounded an unfamiliar retching noise. Was it sobbing?

Snape did not allow the question to sink in as he stalked to the Slytherin common room eyes squinting with confusion.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well what do you think?**

**As you may have noticed, this is a long chapter (about 12 pages!), as I hope the next ones to be. **

**As such, there will not be a whopping 40 chapters or something like that in this story (I don't know about you, but I HATE really long stories.) I'd rather complete my chapters fully, rather than give you short instalments.**

**You know this would have been even longer, if I allowed it to be? I'm just going to add the other stuff to the next chapter.**

**I really should have made my previous chapters longer or combined them into one, but oh well too late now, I'd just confuse you people if I changed it.**

**To confirm with you, I'm working on the next chapter now.**

**Before I go I'd like to thank all you great people for reviewing me! It really makes my day **

**Not only from complete strangers, but the witty and amusing comments from my friends. One such friend, commented that if anyone were to kiss Snape, they would surely slide right off. She received the death staring of a lifetime.**

**The 'ALL POWERFUL AND MIGHT FRUITY ONES NOTES OF SPECIAL THANKS' section:**

**The Fruity One: Yes, this is lame: Firstly, because I'm reviewing myself to make myself look good, secondly, because I'm actually replying to myself.**

**Aimee Damita: Ah, my first review. (who wasn't me.) You brought tears to my eyes. I FEEL HAPPY! You said 'wow' WOW! I hope I didn't leave you on edge. Oh yeah and I like Snape too. I can give him hell!**

**Aquarian Fire Tiger: Thanks for the tip. I actually hadn't even checked out my story online until you pointed that out. grins sheepishly**

**Maruder no.5: Sigh. My friend, WHAT are you taking? 'Why do we care?' well, that's your call, not mine. Thankyou for you very …err… educational demonstration of "cut and paste."**

**Leafy: Yes, I like Snape too. I've updated. SURPRISE! By the way, don't ask me to tell you again. I just can't email strangers. It's too dangerous.**

**DID I FORGET YOU? OPPS, SORRY MY ETERNAL BAD. Please accept my humble (yet powerful) apologies.**

**All Hail The Fruity One.**


	6. Dark Waters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything relating to it. I do however own any characters you have not heard of before in the books.**

**A/N**

**Well finally, after all of this time, I have updated. I am so sorry everyone (and yes I have noticed that lots of people read this story and don't review.)**

**I thankyou for being patient.**

**If you are new, I ask that you start from the first chapter and read right through. Don't worry, the chapters are short. I also welcome you to the grand adventure that is 'Angel.'**

**So what's in store for Snape? **

**So far he has had many run-ins with Jane Revesberry, the new DADA teacher and had nightmares where he encounters the mysterious Angel. **

**When does all the action come into play? Soon, my pretties soon… **

**Last chapter Snape duelled with Jane for a class demonstration, now he must suffer the consequences of scaring her silly….**

**Oh yeah, I assume that some of you don't review, because you wish to refrain from abusing me for showing characters in a negative light. If this is the case, please accept my humblest (yet powerful) apologies. I like most of the H.P characters, and simply wish to keep Snape in character.**

**You will now notice that there is a more sophisticated and mature tone in the story. That's what fine-tuning does to ya! Speaking of fine-tuning, I've gone back and revised this story. Don't worry, the changes are only minor, and don't affect the storyline.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Six- Dark Waters.**

**---**

"Did you hear about Revesberry?" shrieked Pavati Patil.

"I've heard that she's locked herself in her office ever since she duelled with Snape" chortled a friend scandalously.

"I've heard that she's run away!" claimed another.

"I've heard that she ran away into the Dark forest, to join her fellow kind!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" demanded Pavati

"I bet she's a Veela." Chimed in another student spitefully, "my boyfriend can't keep his eyes off her!"

"Maybe she's a siren! I mean she is a good singer!" mused Anabelle to Sila, who was sitting at the front desk in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and gathering her books to leave.

Snape snorted. These stories were becoming more and more obviously fabricated. Though, Jane's absence was becoming peculiar to him. For weeks now, he had been covering Jane's classes, as well as teaching his own. Sure, he has always wanted to teach the subject, but the amount of homework he has to mark was ridiculous! And that guilt was still hanging over him. Did he really upset Jane that badly?

"Well, I don't care!" moped Sila, "All I know is that I spend all my time, writing extra credit essays, and the teacher I hand them in to doesn't respond!" Her final words were scorched with a glare directed at Snape.

He sighed, as he didn't know _how_ to respond to extra credit essays discussing his fashion choices for each day, including suggestions for the future.

"Though," Her voice softened so only Snape could hear, "it is good to see that my criticism is noted. 'Good to see you've stopped wearing that black cloak - it was too feminine for you. It does, however, look a treat on Revesberry."

She peered from under her eyelids while her nose hung in the air.

Snape started at her keen observation whilst she chuckled darkly. That Sila is dangerous, no matter how intelligent she is.

The essay papers rustled as Snape clenched his fist. Glancing down, he saw his latest triumph- "Harry Potter: F"

Snape called Harry over as he moved to the door, his voice slick with cunning and malice. Harry gave Ron a significant look, who tailed him to the front of the room like a loyal dog. A deep satisfaction contented Snape as he thrust Harry's essay at him like a dagger. He watched Harry's face fall as he saw his grade. Ron gazed up at Snape in horror.

"How could you give him a stinkin' grade like that? Harry's almost as good as Hermione! This is his sixth F! He'll fail the subject!" he blithered.

"He didn't answer the specified question," sneered Snape.

"What on earth are talking about?" snapped Harry in frustration, "I've already told you, Professor Revesberry gave me a set of more advanced questions to answer in the place of the questions she sets the class!"

"I was not given any notice from Professor Revesberry specifying any … 'advancement'…of any students. For all I know you could be lying- and I wouldn't be surprised!" stated Snape efficiently.

"How could she? You scared her off! She didn't know she'd be absent!" shouted Harry

"How dare you! Harry deserves an 'A,' and you know it! Why would he lie to you? You- you cheap ba-"

"Silence, the both of you!" Snape interrupted Ron's cussing in shock. They were both reacting, as James would have.

"Now," Snape's voice rung over the partially empty and silent room, "I don't know what is more disturbing, your lack of respect, or your use of obscene language!"

Shame crossed both boys' faces, but a slightly mischievous glance was shared between the two. Snape was enjoying this- the more they showed disrespect, the more reason he had to hate them. Now, he had yet another plausible excuse to utter the ever familiar word:

"Detention."

…………………………………………………………………..

Snape muttered to himself over a rather large pile of essays, which sat amongst other parchment towers on his desk. Half of the pile consisted of Hermione's essay, which was a whopping three metres in length. He really needed to set word limits.

Twelve down, five to go.

Well, at least he had a detention with Potter and Weasley to look forward to.

Suddenly the door to his office burst open. Snape jumped out of his seat, wand raised and mouth poised to release an indignant rebuke.

When the intruder strode into the dim candlelight, he relaxed a little. It was Jane.

"Hello Severus," she greeted.

Snape was inwardly taken aback. Jane's manner of speech had changed entirely. Eyeing her suspiciously, he tightened his grip on his wand.

She advanced towards him slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her hair was bedraggled, and her deep crimson robe- obviously a new instalment to her wardrobe- she wore smelt as if it had gone a week unwashed. She seemed to breathe away all of her youth with a single sigh. She massaged her temples, presumably to combat a headache, and cupped her cheeks with her hands.

"I hear that you have given Harry and Ron a detention."

She seemed to have lost the mocking undertone in her voice. It was now stretched and sigh ridden. Snape sniffed. She meant business.

"Yes, I have. Potter and Weasley decided to give me a smorgasbord of cheek and attitude," he replied, certain that this was a reasonable justification.

" 'Seems a little extreme, doesn't it?" she asked, a stretched, bemused smile crossing her face.

Snape did not respond. He was determined to carry on with the detention, no matter what. No dishevelled looking half-wit would tell him otherwise.

Reading his facial expression, which must have sported this thought, Jane waltzed even closer to him.

She seized his face.

Snape felt his face contort into some intimidating form. He stiffened and fought off red tingles with stabbed at his cheeks. Lost in her eyes, with seemed to consume half of her face, Snape failed to hear her little speech.

Something about jealously… something about stress… 

Her eyes seemed sorrowful. The deep pools that resided in them were still…

…_Something about reason…something about trauma…_

In those eyes were a long wailing cries…

…_Something about justice…something about youth…_

In her eyes there was rage. A deep rage that grew louder and louder. His stomach lurched. His face was being held for a reason… He snapped back to reality.

"…I think that this detention is some petty form of revenge. This simply proves that YOU'RE A POMPOUS GIT, WHO ONLY THINKS OF HIMSELF!" she screeched into his face.

Snape jumped and pulled away, retreating to his desk. He almost drowned in those eyes. The struggle to stay above the surface had blinded him. He had almost let his guard down. He would not let that happen again. He barricaded his heart - the parts that felt compassion. So he was Snape once more.

Jane was panting from her attack, looking even more of a mess. Snape was about to respond but he was interrupted.

"Hence, I think that I will be taking the detention," she concluded.

With that she swept out of the room, leaving the enigmatic tides that cooled Snape's feet.

Snape slumped into his seat. He was getting too old for this. It seemed that every now and then some lunatic abused him. Now he had more to ponder upon. Why the sudden change? Jane had just demonstrated more than a typical female mood swing. He extinguished the withering candle and sat in darkness.

…………..

Lingering in one of the dungeons' corridors, Snape relived Jane's puzzling intrusion for the millionth time. How dare she pluck away one of his only pleasures?

He stormed through the castle, becoming more determined with every turn. This time, he was going to fight back. This time Jane was going to be put in her place.

After an eternity, he reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He wondered what the dimwit's punishments were. Hopefully something more impressionable than lines. He heard counting made in sets. He smirked. So Jane was not as soft as he anticipated. He imagined the two juvenile delinquents organising files to a rigid rhythm. Maybe she had them doing painful exercises. He silently slipped into the classroom.

What he witnessed was to his displeasure.

Jane and Harry were standing together in the waltz position. Jane was softly counting and guiding him through the rhythmic steps of a slow dance. Harry seemed to be quite aware of their close proximity and was shooting Ron significant glances whenever he turned to face him.

Both Ron and Harry were smiling. They were _actually _smiling. During detention. Snape's lips curled with disgust. This was ridiculous!

"Good Harry, good!" cheered Jane as the soft music reached a crescendo and concluded. "I am impressed with the both of you. 'rarely ever encounter such gentlemen."

She turned around, unaware of the 'gentlemen's' exchanged grins. Snape started. She was looking at him quizzically. Dismissing the boys, who trudged out of the room with those stupid grins on their faces, she turned to inspect a skull that rested on a shelf.

"How may I help you Severus?" Once again, her manner of speech had transformed. It was formal- rigid even.

"I came to ensure that you were handling the… errr what was it again? Oh yes, that's right... detention." Snape replied darkly.

"My choice of punishment was not to your liking?" she asked callously, reacting to his tone.

Snape glared at her, pouring every once of venom he possessed into it. She however, seemed more interested in the fossilised artefact than his wrath.

There was a deadly silence. Eventually it was broken by a rattle, which echoed from her chambers upstairs. Glancing at its source, Jane turned to face Snape. The tides in her eyes slowly drew him in once more.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier on okay. Sometimes I wonder if the potion you knocked me out with had some nasty side effects. As it was you made it, I wouldn't be surprised."

Snape assumed that this was some form of apology. Deciding to stay in the safe zone, he remained silent.

Janes deep eyes were glazed over- sealed off. Snape followed suit.

"'Thought that a little dance lesson was in order," she said weakly. "I mean, we all need a little preparation for the Halloween dance."

Snape started. He had not been notified of any dance.

Reading his face like a book, Jane laughed.

"'No need to be afraid. I simply organised a little 'shindig' for the students. 'Thought they'd want a little taste of muggle culture. You're invited of course."

She was becoming haughtier by the minute.

Raising an eyebrow, Snape simpered with sarcastic excitement. She laughed again. So she had become Jane once more.

"Well, 'must be off to bed. I hope you go to sleep early. "Don't want you having anymore nightmares." She winked, and slinked up the stairs.

…………………

Snape slumped into a chair for a second time that day. This time, however, he sunk into a plush couch that resided by the warm fireplace of the staffroom. A notice lay unwelcomed in his lap. It was a flyer advertising a Staff versus Students Quidditich match. It had flew into his face upon entering the room. He really needed to speak with Flitwick about his ridiculous charms.

Determine to avoid nightmares, Snape had decided to rest in the staffroom. In spite of Jane, he would stay up for as long as possible. He would not fall asleep if it was the last thing he did. He would not…

Snape wandered in the darkness of the grounds, letter clutched in hand. Tears pricked his eyes. His mother was dead. An owl had arrived this morning. He hadn't said much that day. He didn't even respond to Sirius' remark:

"_What's the matter Snivellus? Have they stopped making that body grease that you always seem to apply so liberally?"_

_It wasn't worth it. _

_The pale moonlight caressed his face, but he fought it off. He didn't want anyone's sympathy. He wanted to be alone. Simply alone. This was every angry seventeen-year-old's dream._

_He stopped at the edge of the lake. Its sparkling reflections illuminated a figure dipping its feet into the waters. Snape retreated a few steps- he did not wish to caught breaking rules._

_It heard him._

_Its head snapped in his direction. Snape started. Its lips parted to speak, but instead formed a welcoming smile. Enchanted by the enigma of it all, Snape approached its watchful gaze._

_It was Angel._

_She smiled and indicated for him to sit next to her. He obliged. Comforted by the idea of having a friend, Snape maintained the tranquil silence. They both gazed up at the twinkling sky. Snape, not appreciating its useless beauty, glanced at Angel. Ignorant of its gaze, she seemed lost in its brilliance. Desperate for her attention, and curiosity gnawing at him, Snape posed a previously asked question._

"_Is your name Angel?"_

"_Is your name Dark Swallow?" she asked in return._

_Snape was unnerved by her voice. It was almost silent, as if the hood she wore greedily gobbled up its beautiful tones._

_He pondered upon her response. Was he Dark Swallow? He was certain that he wasn't. Who was Dark Swallow?_

_Dark Swallow._

_Perhaps Dark Swallow was a name for him, as Angel was his for her. Perhaps Dark Swallow was the code name for a member of a secret conspiracy. Perhaps…_

_Her response had a multitude of meanings and he didn't like it._

_He turned to her again. She wasn't smiling. He glanced at her feet which were swallowed up by the lake. He decided to sacrifice his feet in the same way._

_He gasped. The water was freezing._

"_Sometimes we must do things that bring about pain," she stated. "Sometimes, we must sacrifice things for the greater good."_

_Baffled by her statement, Snape looked away. He preferred her when she was silent!_

_Swinging his feet to-and-fro, Snape embraced its chill. Then something embraced his foot._

_With a terrible force, something pulled Snape into the lake. Desperate for air, Snape uselessly struggled for the surface. _

_He cried for Angel, but she did not respond._

_He could see her distorted figure from underwater. She watched him plunge deeper and deeper._

"_Sometimes we must be patient. Then all becomes clear."_

_Snape could hear her voice in his ear. Why wouldn't she help him? He let out a strangled cry and let the water gush in._

Snape woke, screaming for air. His eyes came into focus to see that he was on the floor of the staffroom, and that it was well past midnight. Slowly the buzzing that filled his ears died, just in time to allow him to hear the speedy footsteps of Professor McGonagall. She barged into the room, desperately searching for someone. When she saw Snape she instantly seized him by the wrist, and began to drag him along the corridor.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Snape spluttered, as he almost tripped over his own feet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Severus, but you must hurry! Its Harry!" She took a deep breath, and fortunately did not see Snape roll his eyes. "It's Harry, Severus! He's in the Entrance Hall and seems to be hallucinating."

Her claims were illustrated as they beheld that very room. Harry was on the ground, clutching his head. Screams consisting of a variety of pitches resinated from his screwed up face. Groggy students gathered around him. Ron and Hermione were shouting at each other, presumably arguing over what Harry was 'seeing.'

Snape could feel McGonagall's grip shift and tighten around his forearm.

"Severus, I need you to help me. The others are coming I presume," she pleaded.

She seized Harry by the shoulders and pried his hands from his face. Snape drew back, deciding to supervise the operation. She called to Harry desperately, gently slapping his face. Hermione and Ron joined in. Eventually, Harry came to his senses.

"I saw…I saw…"

He passed out.

Students squealed and screamed. Remembering his duty, Snape ordered them all to return to bed. By the time he had finished shooing them all, Ron and a number of Gryffindors had begun to carry Harry off to the hospital wing.

"Thankyou for you help," said McGonagall, too stunned to notice Snape's limited assistance.

Dazed, she hurried off to find Dumbledore.

Rolling his eyes at the idea of yet another dramatic Potter scene, Snape turned on his heel and strode to his chambers. As he did so, he noticed Jane retreat into the shadows.

­

* * *

**A/N **

**Ooohh… exciting is it not?**

**So what was all this about? Well you'll just have to wait and see! **

**In the meantime, why not take a look at my other works? I have just started a fic about the Half Blood Prince, that has been read by over a hundred people (I'm thrilled!)**

**Some replies to some dedicated reviewers:**

**Aimee Damita- **

**the fruity one dances also, until Snape yells at it to stop dancing around in Potions class.**

**Thanks for the 2 reviews. Don't you worry. Even if I only get a few reviews I'll keep going for u guys!**

**Please don't cry…. I'm your fav fic? Starts to cry I'm so flattered.**

**You wouldn't believe how hard it is to keep Snape in character. I had to read all the Snape parts in the H.P books a million times, considering I'm not J.K Rowling, who has full written bios on Snape (must find bios….) Also finding synonyms for 'stalk' and 'sweep' can prove to be difficult.**

**Snape shouts at Aimee to release him this instant or he will give her detention where she will have to scrape bubotuber pus from cauldrons. The Fruity One launches herself on him whilst he's distracted, laughing like a maniac, and pins a 'fair –go-4-muggle-borns' badge on him with a permanent sticking charm.**

**Linzy- **

**hey ur funny!**

**YES REVIEW ME YOU SLACKERS OR I SHALL SMITE ALL OF YOU!**

**You know stuff about monkeys it seems…**

**Please not the fragments! Cowers (in an all-powerful way)**

**Um… why would you explode? I'm not THAT good.**

**My story's original? Are you sure? I don't think this idea is new…(not that I've read any other ones like mine..) Naturally, all will change with the twist towards the end… epp! I've said too much!**

**Snape yells at the Fruity One for slacking off in Potions. Fruity One runs up and smacks another muggle born pin on him. Snape lets out a submitting sigh, whilst going to his store room for a Draught of Peace which he now needs lots of…**

**----------------------------------------**

**So will you guys please review now?**

**Some criticism would be O.K. I always read over my work in horror to find totalism, spelling and grammatical errors. Perhaps there is a flaw in my writing style that just bugs you – I hope not! Don't let that stop you from reading.**

**I won't publish anymore of this story, unless I GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS! That's right kiddies, THREE reviews! Tell your friends to at least check out my story!**

**Take care, tiddly-peeps!**

**ALL HAIL THE FRUITY ONE!  
**

**P.S **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW**!


End file.
